campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Getting this back to Campaigns
"We do need a revolution in the US. We need a revolution of thinking." I'll buy that. And as things stand, I have little interest in political campaigns. I don't want to hear about how some Republocrat preserves his electability by remaining appropriately vague on torture and same-sex marriage. I'm interested in issues that electable politicians don't want to hear about, all of which revolve around the one big issue of how propaganda and US exceptionalism have pushed the whole country into a very dangerous virtual reality. If I'm anywhere near right about that, then the political business-as-usual of "compromise" and "seeing both sides" is somewhat delusional. I know that politics is the art of the possible, and I have to agree that there's some value in replacing one corporate whore or war criminal with another not quite as bad, but I can't get excited about it. "if all we do is talk back and forth we might as well be a blog" I agree. I think Fergman3001 has the right idea - we have to prefer 1POV for issues, and we have to work on longer and more coherent things. The good things that happen in open-source software development come from people working together toward a shared vision. One way some open-source development projects stay coherent is by letting everyone submit changes, while leaving to a "core team" all decisions about what gets into the finished product. Is something like that practical on a wiki? Will people accept it? Endless free-form debates like the ones on newsgroups and in blog comments tend to be a complete waste of time and intelligence. If we expect to do anything of value to anyone, we need to team up with other people who are interested in doing what we want to do, writing outlines and giving "assignments" to the people best qualified to do them. So - should we "issue people" go off and start Issues Wikia, or is there a chance of some kind of synergy? Deadplanet 05:13, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :One Stop Shop Ferguson 06:29, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :When I first contemplated what this whole thing could be, I envisioned a 'one stop shop' for politics; the political equivalent of Wikpidedia, of course, where one could find further information on something they may have heard a scrap of. This would range from looking up your local election's candidates and finding out more about them, to becoming more informed on more general issues and political philosophies that help shape policies and inform government. Just a general place to get information specifically aimed at making voters more informed and more capable of voting intelligently and effectively. :As I've said before and as Deadplanet points out, for this to be any good to anyone, it does have to be concise and well-organized. I would hope that as we build this wikia, we will be able synthesize more and more the content already available, so the campaigns act as large aggregators, providing links to all pertinent information, which should be found within the Campaigns Wikia, being constantly updated and refined. There's a lot of potential here, and I'm very hopeful because I see things going the right way. At least what I perceive to be the right way.